conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus. It is set in a steampunk fantasy world. General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there are no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest related verb, though some are stand alone nouns (but they are rare). The sentence structure of Umbrean is SOV, it is an agglutinating and isolating language in which both shift depending on what category of things one deals with, but it is consistent in that Category. Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Consonants Vowels Pronounciation of Umbrean Alphabet Diphthongs Phonotactics #Plosive ##Before a vowel, Pa #Nasal ##Before Plosives #Approximant ##Never infront or after fricatives #LateralApproximant ##After or before Nasal ##Before Plosive ##After Fricatives #Fricative ##After vowels #W ##After other consonants ##Not after voiced fricatives ##Not after glotal =Basic Grammar= Verbs Umbrean is very regular in its language except for very few verbs (mostly the verb "to be") Verbal structure, bold isn't always present: : Tense and Aspect Tense and aspect is combined into one word which is placed after the verb Voices-Mood in Umbrean voice and mood is combined into one word that is placed infront of the verb, the "Dig", Active voice imperative mood word, only occures whenever the voice-mood shall have a suffix onto it : : Evidentiality To show the evidentiality of a verb one adds these suffixes to the verb root, if left out its assumed or one think it happened : Instrumental applicative Verbs can be said how they are done between chaotic and orderly, forced or willingly Comperative/Intensifier One can use these to say one did a verb to a further extent : Verb Agreement Umbrean verbs agrees according to the person and number in subject, direct object and indirect object by adding an ending which has its meaning. [Intransitive/'Ergative-Accusative']-'Dative' Negation Negation of verbs are done by adding the suffix -yz Gerund A gerund is formed by replacing the last syllable in the verb by the one below, if the verb is a one syllable word it is added to the end instead and is after that treated as a perfect noun if its alone or standarized verb if using an object : Participles Person : Magic : Living : Artificial : Non-Moving : Infinitive Infinite form of a verb is its standard form with "yny" infront of it Nouns Genders Umbrean genders include None-moving, Living, Mechanical and Magical : Noun Declension Cases Umbrean have 4 cases, Ergative, Intransitive, Accusative, Dative : Declension table Umbrean nouns are declinsioned according to if they are defined or undefined, which case they are, which gender and if its singular, puacal and plural according to this table if they are regular : : Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based Adjective Adjectives are genderless in their original form as a rule and acquire a gender to agree with the noun they modify. They also agree with wether the noun is defined or undefined while number and person is irrelevant : Pronouns Personal Pronouns Umbrean have many persinal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Obviative Obviative is used to mark the less important thing in an sentence. For example if one speaks of two men, Josef and Carl. Wishing to say for "Josef pushed Carl, after that he punched him" the later sentence lacks specification as both pronouns may apply to either Josef of carl, One would add or have the part representing Carl obviative as he is the least important of the two as josef is the one doing the actions. Obviative is marked with the infix "-(a)cyl-" wiich is placed before the last vowel on the stem Reflexive Reflexive is gotten by using the middle voice Genitive Umbrean do not have a genetive case but a postposition is instead. It is done im a simular manner to spanish which says like "House of jacob" though in umbrean the "of" word is placed behind jacob and becomes "House jacob of" translated of course Correlatives : Postposition Umbrean uses post position after the clause or word in question, "table on" "going out her with" and it is ended by noun declension that fits the meaning of it in the verb it takes on if it takes on any particular one : Conjuctions Coordinating conjunctions Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y : Correlative conjunctions Subordinating conjunctions Adverbs Adverbs are formed by replacing the tempus-aspect word with "Ja"and leave out the voice-mood word unless it is per definition already an adverb. They are placed infront of the verb and comperatived the same way as adjectives. Time Manner Place Umbrean says things in the order of Time manner place rather than english Place Manner Time Modality Ways to form modality in a sentence in Umbrean compared to english Unlike in english these dont differ relative to the tense in which they are used but the verbs tense tells what tense : : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" ---- Conditional Sentence Conditional sentence is formed by using hypothetical mood and conditional mood. ---- Subordinate clause ---- Noun Clause ---- Noun clauses is rather easily formed, it involves using noun declension chart though. It is simply formed by saying at as if it were its own miniture sentence then add the appropiate declension ending to Aspect-Tense word at the end Create Noun Clause ---- *Step one *Step two :: ---- Copulas There exist 3 main copulas, one to describe a state, another for location and a third object or permanent thing. Locative Copula The locational Copula is "Hul" and highly irregular ---- Adjective Clause ---- They dont exist, Umbrean dont have adjectives of any form Adverbial Clause ---- Adverbial clauses are formed simular to normal sentences with the proper conjugation word or prhase choosen according to the list below : : Create Adverbial Clause ---- *'Step one' **test *'Step Two' ---- Ratio Ratio such as Three to one would be said as Izi wzi miz where the word wzi is used in ratio context alone =Dictionary= =Writting system= Umbrean writting system is written from up to down, then left to right =Example text= One Common phrases Category:Languages